Meow
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Trowa and Heero are on vacation, leaving Quatre, Duo and Wufei at home. WHat happens when one of them changes? (PG for some language.)


Lita: And again, I do NOT own Gundam Wing.   
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Quatre walked through the hallways reading a book. He didn't hear Wufei getting and idea behind him.   
  
'Heh. The weak onna doesn't hear me.' He thought.   
  
Wufei got within an arm's reach of the kid, ready to attack when...  
Quatre didn't need to look behind him. His hand shot out backward and grabbed Wufei's arm. Then, he threw the Chinese boy over his shoulder. Then he walked on, smiling contentedly and reading.   
  
"Did-he-just-throw-me-over-his-SHOULDER?????????!!!!" Wufei attempted to figure this out.   
  
"Good morning Duo-kun." Quatre said, walking into the kitchen.   
  
"'Morning kid." The braided pilot acknowledged.   
  
Quatre set the book down and raided the refrigerator. He pulled out a nectarine and ate it in one bite, spitting out the pit afterwards. Duo stared. He talked with a confused Wufei after Quatre had left.   
  
"Maxwell, it's like he could hear me before I did anything." Wufei said.   
  
"Yeah. It's like he's putting the Cat in Quatre." Duo noted.   
  
The two stared at each other. Wufei suddenly came up with a conclusion.  
  
"Wait. Back up Maxwell. Cat in Quatre. Hnnn...I'VE GOT IT!!!!"   
  
"Humor me."   
  
"Quatre's turning into a cat!"   
  
"Brilliant deduction Wu-man."  
  
Suddenly the alarm rang. The two dashed to their Gundams. Once inside Deathscythe-Hell, Duo called Quatre to see the status of the battle. He gasped. Three silvery whiskers decorated each side of Quatre's face. Wufei saw this too.   
  
"Of all the weeks for Trowa and Heero to be away." They said.   
  
The battle ended quickly. Duo and Wufei were talking before Quatre got out of Sandrock.   
  
"First, superb hearing and speed. Next, came whiskers. What's next? Ears?" Duo shouted, in panic.   
  
"Hi guys."   
  
Their jaws dropped. Duo was right. There were no human ears on Quatre's head. Instead, there were decent sized cat ears. By this time, The sun was setting. Thankfully, they had fried cod for dinner.   
  
"This is...awkward." Wufei whispered to Duo.  
  
"Yeah. I'm half expecting him to meow any second." H whispered back.   
  
The two noticed the weird glare in Quatre's eye when the light hit them a certain way.   
  
"Yawn! I'm going to bed, you coming kid?" Duo asked.  
Too late Quatre had already curled up in the couch, fast asleep. Wufei turned out the lights and left the room after Duo.   
  
Morning.  
  
"Yawn. I pray all the Quatre turning into a cat thing was a bad dream." Duo said, putting on a black shirt.   
  
"Same here." Wufei replied as he tied his hair back into the little ponytail.   
  
The moment of truth, they went into the living room where Quatre was sleeping. The two freaked.   
  
"He's. Got. A. Tail." They spoke staccato. This was NOT a dream. Quatre stirred.   
  
"Meow. Good Meyorning guys." Quatre said, walking into the kitchen.   
  
"He meows too! I can't take this!" Wufei shouted.   
  
"Still, it could be worse."   
  
"How?"  
  
ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!  
  
"It just got worse."  
  
"Come on you mew! There's a myobile suit attack!"   
  
The three dashed to the gundams. Quatre made it there first and was out before anyone.   
  
"Wufei, you must admit. The ears make him able to know where the enemy is before they attack."  
  
"Like a built in Zero system."   
  
The five-hour battle finally came to a rest. Wufei and Duo were afraid of what they'd find when Quatre came out of Sandrock.   
  
"Meow hi guys." Quatre's voice startled them. The two stared. Quatre's hands and feet were large, furry paws. The claws themselves were about one and a half inches long.   
  
"Where's the aspirin?" Wufei asked, flopping down on the couch.   
  
"Skip the dosage. Extra strength insanity pills." Duo answered, flopping down on the recliner as Quatre brought the aspirin.  
  
"Mey do you need the myasprin Myufei and Myuo?" Quatre asked. The two stared.   
  
"Um...no reason kid." Wufei replied.  
  
With that Quatre left. The two finished the entire bottle of aspirin in two seconds.   
  
"Myufei? Myuo? I can't take this!" They cried.   
  
Meanwhile, a sun-catcher on his window in his room was fascinating Quatre. The windows were open. (A/N: Dramatic music). A bird landed on the windowsill. Quatre noticed this. The tip of his tail twitched back and forth as he got ready to pounce.   
  
BAM!  
  
Quatre missed the bird, but landed in a tree. (A/N: Call the fire department! ^_^). Duo barely noticed that he was in the tree.   
  
"Wufei."  
  
"What Maxwell?"  
  
"Look outside in the tree."   
  
Wufei looked, and sure enough, there was Quatre. His feet now resembled his hands and he clung to the tree for dear life.  
  
"You get him Wu-man."  
  
"No, you Maxwell."   
  
"(sighs) Fine. Get the ladder."  
  
Duo climbed the ladder as Wufei watched. He noticed that Quatre bore no resemblance, except his eyes, to a person anymore.   
  
"Wufei, we now officially have a cat." Duo said, slowly climbing down with a terrified, blonde, short hair, cat.   
  
"Oh no. Nononononono, and might I add NO!" Wufei shouted.  
  
"We don't have a choice."   
  
"Meowufei!" The cat/Quatre said.   
  
"Oh! Isn't he sweet!" Duo stared at Wufei.   
  
"All he said was your name."  
  
"That's more than enough!"   
ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!  
  
The cat (a.k.a. Kitty Quatre) dashed into Sandrock.   
  
"It...it can fly a Gundam?! This is an advantage." Duo said.   
  
Kitty Quatre won the battle easily. It was like he didn't realize he had turned into a cat!   
  
Later that night, Duo took the video camera and filmed Wufei playing with Kitty Quatre.   
  
'He is going to be so pissed. Like I care.' Duo thought.  
  
Wufei and Kitty Quatre played with a crumpled up piece of aluminum foil until midnight. That's when he went out to hunt.  
  
"Don't wander too far!"   
  
"Wufei, you're so full of shit."   
  
"Bite me Maxwell."  
  
In the morning, there was a small pile of dead mice outside the door. This was the day that Trowa and Heero were coming home.   
  
Duo was cleaning!   
  
Wufei was readying his "nothing-exciting-happened" face.  
  
Kitty Quatre was playing with string.   
  
Then, there were a few knocks at the door.   
  
"I'm coming." Duo said.  
Trowa and Heero walked through the door.   
  
"Hi! You survived a week without us correct?" Trowa asked.  
  
"One question, where's Quatre?" Heero asked.  
  
As if on cue, Kitty Quatre walked into the room.   
  
"Meow."   
  
"Duo, where's Quatre?" Heero asked again, picking the cat up.  
  
"You're holding him."   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"   
  
"You heard me."   
  
The two pilots freaked out as Kitty Quatre opened up and said,  
  
"Meyllo Meero myand Myrowa."   
  
So they learned to cope with the kitty pilot, who in addition to scaring away Relena and Dorothy, kicked ass in battle.   
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Whew! My first GW humor story. If you have any ideas, please review and/ or e-mail me at lita_ishida5@hotmail.com  
Maybe I'll do Wufei turn into a puppy along with Quatre staying Kitty Quatre. 


End file.
